Catalytic converters are known in the art in which a catalyzer carrier is supported within a casing of the converter by ring-shaped cushion members, the respective cushion members being supported on internal annular flanges of the casing at the opposite axial ends of the catalyzer carrier. Typically, the cushion members have a bulk density of 1.10 gr/c.c. and are formed of a material which is resistive to the hostile atmosphere of the catalytic converter and to compaction under the thermal stresses induced in the cushion members during operation of the catalytic converter.
To protect the cushion members from direct contact with the catalyzer carrier, a solid metal spacer ring is interposed between the respective cushion members and the adjacent end of the catalyzer carrier, the respective rings seating directly on the adjacent end faces of the catalyzer carrier.
While such a structure is satisfactory in protecting the cushion members from thermal destruction, it suffers the disadvantage that localized compressive stresses are exerted on the axial ends of the catalyzer carrier, which result in crumbling, flaking or breakage of the ends of the catalyzer carrier and the ultimate rapid breakdown thereof. The catalyzer carrier itself typically is formed by extrusion molding and sintering of the catalyzer material, with a consequence that the end faces of the catalyzer carrier are not truly planar, but are undulating and uneven, and deviate randomly from a truly planar condition, this prohibiting accurate face-to-face seating of the spacer rings on the end faces of the catalyzer carrier, unless the end faces of the catalyzer carrier are ground and polished to planar form with the expenses attendant thereon.